Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Innards of Reality
by Toterax
Summary: It appears to be an average Wednesday until strange things began happening. Who is the silver-robed figure? What the heck is going on here? Find out in the epic tale by master story-teller: Toterax


It was your average Wednesday, Greg was doing his homework, nothing out of the ordinary, but that was all going to change.

**100 miles away**

A goat was walking up to some grass and bent down to chew it. The grass suddenly yelled, "STOP!" "What's wrong?" asked the goat. "Our doctor said we were allergic to goats" said the grass. "Well can I at least eat you?" asked the goat. "NO!" yelled the grass and then it pulled itself out of the ground and began running away.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**Back in Greg's house**

Greg was about to spear a broccoli with his fork, when it got up and talked to him. "Please, don't kill me sir, I'm so young, there's a whole world out there" "Please I beg of you" said the broccoli, and then it began weeping. Greg ignored it and tried to spear it.

Then a hand grabbed Greg's hand and twisted it behind his back, making Greg cry out in pain. Greg looked at the figure who had grabbed him. The figure was clad in a leafy green robe with eyes that were pulsating with green energy.

"Who are you?" asked Greg fearfully. "I am Tongicery Drakeonean, servant to the Broccoli Lord, I am the High and Mighty Guardian of Broccoli, and you shall be witness to my wrath."

Tongicery pulled out a leafy green sword and swung it Greg, Greg dodged, and ran away.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**5000 Miles Away**

In the Andes Mountains two balls of shimmering energy appeared, one turned into a cheetah, the other turned into a snail.

"Do want to race?" asked the snail. "Sure" said the cheetah. The snail and the cheetah raced and the cheetah won, then the cheetah was hungry and ate the snail.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**Back at Greg's house**

Tongicery had chased Greg into the backyard.

"Now I will slay you, you pesky vermin" said Tongicery and he swung his sword towards Greg at incredible speeds. Greg caught the sword in his hands, an action that caused his hands to bleed, but Greg's hand slowly became green then the greeness began to spread up his arms.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**3000 Miles Away**

Underwater a small fish was winding its way northwards, when suddenly a shark came up behind it and swallowed it whole.

The shark swam happily away and bumped into a great white shark which devoured it.

The great white shark bumped into a killer whale which devoured it.

The killer whale bumped into a blue whale which swallowed it whole.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**Back at Greg's house**

The greeness was now at Greg's shoulders, with a sudden burst of willpower Greg forced away the greeness and channeled it back into the sword.

The force swept through the sword and into Tongicery blasting him back five feet.

Greg looked at his hands, "Wow! I never knew how powerful I was" Greg thought to himself

"Fool, you foolish scumbag! How dare you attack me!" roared Tongicery

Tongicery flew high up into the air and blasted the ground with green energy. Wherever the green energy had struck three-foot tall broccoli was growing out of the grass. The broccoli grew biceps, legs, and leafy green wings, and leafy green swords appeared in the broccoli's hands.

The broccoli began marching towards Greg, and Tongicery began chuckling evilly.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**5 Miles Above**

A wizard was floating in the air, five miles above the ground firing blast after blast at the dragon in front of him.

The dragon chuckled and its eyes pulsed blood-red with power.

"Bow to me, human!" roared the dragon

The wizard was too weak and bent to the dragon's willpower, and bent down and bowed.

"Good, very good" said the dragon

"Now face the wrath of Saxafranz, the Emperor Crimson Draganoth!" roared the dragon

The dragon glowed a bright crimson red, and his whole body turned into crimson energy, and his eyes became pulsating blood-red orbs of pure energy.

"I am Saxafranz, Now face my wrath!" roared the Draganoth.

The Draganoth shot towards the wizard at an incredible speed, then stopped a few feet away from the wizard.

"I require your power" said Saxafranz.

Then Saxafranz sucked all the power out of the wizard and the wizard no longer having the energy to float, plummeted towards the ground.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**Back at Greg's house**

The broccoli creatures began marching towards Greg, so Greg ran back inside and locked the door.

The doorknob glowed with green energy, and unlocked itself. Then the door swung open.

Greg tried to shut the door but it wouldn't budge, all this time the broccoli creatures got closer and closer.

"Crap!" thought Greg and he ran up the stairs.

The broccoli creatures had walked inside and were getting closer and closer to Greg.

Greg knew he was in a dilemma and there was no way out.

Greg closed his eyes and counted to three.

Greg opened his eyes and saw that the broccoli creatures had gotten half way up the stairs.

"Say goodbye Greg" said Tongicery, then Tongicery shot a ball of green energy at Greg.

Time seemed to speed up.

Greg saw his house being demolished, then he saw the land around his home turn into a desert then get flooded with water and become an ocean. Then he saw the oceans boil away and he saw the sun become a red giant and consume the Earth. Then he saw the sun die and become a white dwarf then a white dwarf.

Then he saw the everything spread apart at such frightening speed that soon there was nothing left. Greg was left floating in the blackness, and there was a ball of green energy heading straight towards his chest.

Several things happened at that instant. Time resumed its normal pace. Greg rolled out of the way. His foot hit a vase and knocked it down. The vase deflected the ball of green energy and the energy flew back at Tongicery. The vase hit the floor and was undamaged.

The ball of energy hit Tongicery in the chest causing him along with the broccoli creatures to disappear in a flash of green light.

"Phew" said Greg rubbing some sweat off of his forehead.

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

**3 Miles Below the ground**

The miner was being chased by the troll, he didn't dare looking back.

The miner could hear the troll's low guttural grunts and he could hear the troll's spit hitting the ground.

The troll roared and charged knocking the man against a wall.

The man rolled out of the way and the troll slammed into the wall. The troll roared in pain and turned around and began beating its chest and screaming.

The man slide-tackled the troll and it felt to the ground.

Then the man grabbed a rock and bashed the troll's skull with it knocking it out. The man slung the troll's body over his shoulder and threw it over a cliff

Meanwhile someone had been watching, they were clad in a silver robe and held a steel scythe in their hands. They disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.


End file.
